Sleeping Ginny
by Adela H
Summary: Ginny is slipped the Draught of Sleeping Beauty, and won't awake until her true love kisses her. Harry failed, so who awoke her?
1. Default Chapter

Look at her, Draco thought. She walkes around school, not even knowing what she's doing to me. That red hair, those green eyes, clear skin. Why are long robes required?  
  
She's so beautiful, so perfect and nice and loving. I wish it were me she was talking to...I wish it was me who could make her laugh...make her blush. But what would she see in someone like me?  
  
Draco stared across the Great Hall at breakfast, unaware of his surroundings. The only person he saw was Ginny. It had been so gradual, his liking her, that it hit him without him realizing. He tried to convince himself it was just physicl attraction, but then he began to wish he could just speak to her...hear her laugh and he could die a happy man.  
  
He wanted her to learn her head on his shoulders when she was sad. Push him playfully when joking. Kiss him softly...  
  
He wanted the whole package, and he's never wanted that with anyone else before.  
  
Love? Could it be? Of course he'd have to kill himself. It was like a bird loving a fish...both are in two completely different worlds.  
  
He watched her get up with her friends, and leave, yearning to take her hand in his and walk her to her class.  
  
  
  
"Today," Snape said from the front of the room. "We will be making The Draught of Sleeping Beauty."  
  
Harry jumped at the mention of a familiar fairy tale. "Sleeping Beauty?" He raised his eyebrows, looking at Ron and Hermione for explanations.  
  
"Harry, shh." Hermione pointed to Snape who looked menacingly at them.  
  
"I will write the ingredients on the board, and while you prepare them I will give you a brief history of the Draught. Laura, AKA Sleeping Beauty, was a very stubborn Muggle. She was asked to marry a Lord so a peace treaty could be cealed with matrimony, but she refused to marry if not for love. The Lord and her met secretly and fell in love, but too proud to admit to their parents. Laura's step mother, being a witch, found out about the secret affair and prepared a special draught that would put the drinker in a deep sleep until her true love kissed her, giving her life again. The Muggle's have reduced this story into a 'fairy tale,' and, as usual, have screwed up all the facts. Your homework assignment is to read the fairy tale version that's in the back of your books, and site the differences from the truth."  
  
Snape headed back to his desk and began correcting papers from a previous assignment. Harry took this opportunity to get more information from Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Sleeping Beauty was real?" He asked, cutting up some rose root.  
  
"Yes." Hermione said, making sure Snape was engrossed in his work. "Almost all Muggle fairy tales are twisted versions of real happenings. The draught was also used by Snow White's step mother, only she injected the potion to an apple. They say only your true love can kiss you awake...rubbish...I think there's something in the kiss itself, not the person giving the kiss." Hermioned went into a long lecture of her theory of the draught, and by the time she was finished all three of the cauldron's were bubbling a deep red liquid that gave off a very sweet aroma.  
  
"Now, this is one potion we will not be testing because it's very unpredictable. I would not have even suggested it... Dumbledore thought I should teach you how to make a more 'happier' potion...well, there's your happy potion. Now, bring your cauldrons up one by one and we will dump them down the drain." Snape called each table, allowing a few students at a time to the front.  
  
Ron looked around quickly, making sure no one was watching him. He reached for a flask and filled it with the potion, and pocketed it before anyone noticed.  
  
"I'll slip some to Hermione, and when I kiss her she'll wake up and realize that I'm her true love." Ron smiled stupidly.  
  
"Ron, are you ok?" Hermione asked, as they dumped their potion out.  
  
"Huh? Yeah...I'm fine." He rubbed his hand through his hair. "Man, I'm famished...let's get something to eat."  
  
The Great Hall was bustling with students. Harry, Ron and Hermione slipped into some seats next to Ginny who greeted them between mouth fulls of salade. It took nearly the whole lunch period for Ron to pluck enough courage to bring out the flask and pour it into Hermione's pumpking juice. Of course, everyone else was looking up at some commotion coming from the front of the Gryffindor table. Ron felt like hugging Fred and George for pulling a practical joke at the perfect time.  
  
Ron stared at the cup, willing Hermione to take just one swig of it. Twice she grabbed it, but was distracted by something else, and let go.  
  
"Hermione, you gonna finish your juice?" Ginny asked, grabbing for it.  
  
"No, you can have it." She said, and continued to talk to Harry.  
  
"No!" Ron shouted, but it was too late.  
  
It took only a few seconds after Ginny drank it before she collapsed in her chair, her body falling onto Hermione.  
  
"Ron, what did you do?" Hermione asked, knowing Ron must have tampered with the drink.  
  
"Nothing." His face began to turn red, as McGonagall came to see what had happened.  
  
"She drank some of my pumpkin juice, then just fainted, Professor." Hermione said.  
  
"Take her to the hospital wing." She said, then went to report back to Dumbledore.  
  
"Help me, will you?" She looked at Ron and Harry, who both took Ginny by the legs.  
  
Draco, panic on his face, watched as Ginny was being carried out of the Great Hall. He swiftly got up from his chair, and followed at a good distance behind them. He stopped outside the door to the Medical wing, and listened.  
  
"Ron, you did what?!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"I just meant it was a practical joke." Ron said, shrugging his shoulders and turning a bright pink.  
  
"Putting the Draught of Sleeping Beauty in someone's drink is not a practical joke." Hermione sighed, rubbing her forehead with her hand. "You heard Snape, there's no cure except true love's kiss."  
  
"But you said you think anyone can kiss the victim and they'll wake up." Ron stated.  
  
"Ron, it's a theory...ugh, what are we going to do? We have to tell Madame Pompfrey."  
  
"No! I'll get in trouble...I wasn't supposed to take some of the potion." Ron said.  
  
"Serves you right." Harry said, coming from behind the door that Madame Pompfrey had Ginny.  
  
"Harry, you gotta go in there and kiss her." Ron pleaded.  
  
"What?" Harry said, bewildered.  
  
"You know Ginny fancies you, you can wake her up." Ron rationalized.  
  
"Ron, she doesn't have a crush on me any more."  
  
"Just do it, please?"  
  
There was a long pause, and Draco strained to hear what was happening. After a while some movement could be heard.  
  
"It didn't work." Harry said.  
  
He kissed her! Draco yelled in his head. I'll kill him!  
  
"Ok, now can I tell Madame Pompfrey what happened?" Hermione said, but before Ron could protest, she left for Madame Pompfrey's office.  
  
By dinner that night, the whole school was abuzz with what happened to Ginny Weasley. Ron was given two weeks worth of detention, and the Professors were racking their brains with a possible cure. Professor Sprout went directly to her books to see if some sort of plant had the magical properties to wake someone from a deep sleep. Snape was also in his dungeons, searching for an alternate cure.  
  
But none was found. With much trepidation, Dumbledore announced that evening that the male population of the school who knew Ginny were asked to line up outside the Hospital Wing to give Ginny a quick kiss. One by one, the boys entered, kissed, and left. Ginny lay peacefully asleep through her first kiss...and second, and third, and fourth...  
  
Night was now fully upon the school, and the plans were being made the next day for the entire male population, not just those who knew Ginny, to line up.  
  
Darkness fell upon the empty corridors, shafts of moonlite cutting through the windows. Draco crept down the corridors, and stair cases, slowly making his way to the hospital wing. He charmed his way throught the locked door, and walked towards the bed where Ginny lay. Draco pushed back the curtains surrounding the bed and felt his heart leap as he saw the peaceful figure of Ginny. Her hair was dark, outlining her pale face.  
  
Draco was filled with unfounded hope. What if's clouded his mind...What if I kissed her...and she woke up? What if she loved me?  
  
Deep down Draco knew it was impossible. How could someone so good and kind love someone like him? He almost turned and walked away, but his heart wouldn't let him. He at least wanted to stay and watch her a while longer. She looked so calm, he had never been this close to her before.  
  
Before he knew what he was doing, he was brushing her hair away from her face, and bent slowly towards her. He paused, inches away from her face. He brushed the back of his hand down the side of her face, and touched his lips with hers.  
  
Warmth filled him...flowing through his veins. He couldn't pull himself away, it was too good. Her scent captivated him, leaving his mind void of any thought.  
  
Then he felt something. He pulled away and saw her eyes open. Her hand was on his shoulder, holding tightly, making sure he couldn't go too far.  
  
"What happened?" Ginny asked, looking around confused.  
  
"You're in the hospital wing." Draco replied, afraid to expand.  
  
"Am I sick?" She questioned. "I don't feel sick."  
  
"You passed out in the Great Hall...your brother slipped something into the cup you drank out of." Draco gently took her hand in his and removed it from his shoulder. "Get some sleep."  
  
"Are you an angel?" Ginny asked, watching him get up and leave.  
  
He turned to look at her. She doesn't know who I am. He thought.  
  
"I wish..." And with that he left.  
  
  
  
"I drank what?" Ginny was now fully awake, and laying in the hospital bed.  
  
To everyone's surprise, Ginny had awoken in the night, the boys who lined up outside the door all murmured about being cheated out of a kiss. Ron was now beside her, along with Hermione and Harry, telling her what happened.  
  
"It was supposed to be a joke." Ron once again explained.  
  
"So how did you wake up...do you remember?" Hermione asked, as if this was some huge school project.  
  
"I don't know...I dreamt of an angel though...I think." Ginny's eyebrows fused together in confusion. "He looked like an angel."  
  
"You didn't recognize him?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He seemed familiar...but I couldn't tell you who it was."  
  
"He must have snuck in here, the pig!" Ron punched his clinched fist into his hand. "I'll find out who it is and I'll...I'll...kill him!"  
  
"Ron, calm down," Harry said. "You're the one who put the draught into the cup."  
  
"But Hermione was supposed to drink it!" Ron blurted out, then clasped his hands over his mouth.  
  
"Oh, I was supposed to drink it, was I?" Hermione put her hands on her hips. "And why is that, Ronald Weasley?"  
  
Ron began to mumble incoherently, and was led out of the room by a steaming mad Hermione. Harry and Ginny laughed.  
  
"So you really don't remember who kissed you?" Harry asked.  
  
"No...He had blonde...no, silver hair. He had a fine chisled face...looked tall."  
  
"Hmm, I wonder why none of the other boys woke you up." Harry said.  
  
Ginny blushed. "Exactly how many boys kissed me?"  
  
"I dunno, 'bout fifteen...Dumbledore was going to have everyone kiss you, to see if you'd wake up...wonder why that one boy was different." Harry got up to leave Ginny in her thoughts.  
  
  
  
Ginny was released from Madame Pompfrey and was let to eat lunch with the rest of the students. She refused to drink pumpkin juice, and gladly filled her cup with water. She was listening to a very interesting story of Ron's first day of detention when she felt something...a pulling...  
  
Ginny turned around, and looked across the Hall at the Slytherin table and saw Draco staring at her...his silver hair fell over his fine chisled face...  
  
"Oh no." Ginny gasped, dropping her water. "It's him."  
  
  
  
(A/N: I was planning on having this only be a short story, but if I get a lot of reviews I may continue it...hint hint) 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:  
  
The table was piled with books, a few were open and a stack was next to that. Ginny was currently going through Potions Invented in the Fifteenth Century when she came across The Draught of Sleeping Beauty.  
  
"This draught was created by one of the prominent witches of the fifteenth century who married a royal Muggle. Lady Genieve fashioned it so only the true love of the one who drank the potion could wake them up with a kiss. Lady Genieve gave some to her daughter so she could prove the love that was between her and the Lord she was to marry."  
  
Ginny searched every book, every article, anything she could get her hands on that mentioned the Draught of Sleeping Beauty, but the answer to her question was no where.  
  
"Ginny?" Ginny's head shot up by the person calling her name.  
  
"Hi, Hermione." Ginny put down the book she was looking at and picked up another one.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, seeing all the books piled around the table.  
  
Hermione knew Ginny was smart and didn't take after Ron when it came to studying, but she also knew that Ginny was no book worm.  
  
"Hermione, do you think that...well, that is..." Ginny tried to phrase the question just right. "The person who kissed me--do you think they're my true love or just...a good kisser?" That didn't come out right, Ginny thought. "I mean..."  
  
"Gin, I know what you mean." Hermione interupted. "There are quite a few theories on that topic. Some believe that the passion of the person who gives the kiss is what wakes up the sleeper. So you could say that whoever kissed you loves you. Others believe there has to be mutual feelings between the two."  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Hermione thought about this a while. "I think it depends on the case." Hermione noted the confused expression on Ginny. "It's like...Ok, picture a small child and he falls and gets hurt, right, like he screapes his knee. Now, there are two people who can help him, say a doctor and his mother. The doctor can heal him just as good, if not better, than his mother, but who do you think the child would prefer to heal him?"  
  
"His mother." Ginny stated.  
  
"Exactly." Hermione smiled, then headed over to the book shelves.  
  
"I still don't get it." Ginny sighed.  
  
Draco lay sprawled out across his bed. He was staring at a picture his family took just before he left for Hogwarts. It might as well be a Muggle photo, Draco thought. It was true, the figures stood stock still, no moving, but not because of the lack of magical properties. The Malfoys just took serious family photos.  
  
His mind swiftly turned to thoughts of Ginny, as it had done lately. He still hadn't figured out what had possessed him to kiss her. He wanted to pick up everything on his dresser and throw it across the room, until everything he owned laid broken on the floor...just like his life.  
  
"She probably doesn't even know it was me who kissed her." He muttered to himself. "And if she did know, she'd hate me even more than she does now."  
  
Draco grabbed his cloak from off the bed, slipped it on, and exited his room. He passed the common room, noticing few groups of people, and headed towards the Great Hall. He hadn't eaten anything since last night, and having stared at Ginny throughout lunch, he decided a bite to eat was in order.  
  
The Great Hall was almost empty. He sat down at the Slytherin table and grabbed a bowl of fruit and began eating grapes when someone sat down next to him.  
  
"Um, I need to talk to you."  
  
Draco turned around, startled to see Ginny sitting beside him. His first thought was that Ginny finally recognized him as the culprit who kissed her and was about to go off on him.  
  
"Sure." Draco said, continuing eating.  
  
"I know you're somewhat of an expert at potions, and I need you to answer a question." Ginny looked up at him pleadingly.  
  
His insides began to turn into knots. Ginny was sitting so close, her hair smelled like roses, and looked like the setting sun. So she doesn't know, he thought. So why am I disapointed?  
  
"Shoot." Draco said, trying to act calm.  
  
"Ok, well, I'm sure you've heard of my experience with the Draught of Sleeping Beauty. Someone kissed me while I was in the hospital wing, late at night, and I don't know who it is. But I want to know if this person is my true love, so what are your theories on the potion?"  
  
"I kissed you, I'm your true love!" Draco wanted to shout, but said, "Well, I personally wouldn't know who'd want to kiss you, but they say love is blind."  
  
"Oh..." Ginny cast her eyes down at her hands. She slowly got up, mumbled a thank you, and left.  
  
It killed Draco to see her hurt, but what could he do? It just wouldn't work out...  
  
The tears were hiding behind her eyes, but Ginny refused to cry. She thought Draco was the one for sure who kissed her. No one else at Hogwarts resembled the angel the night she awoke. When she saw him enter the Great Hall a plan formed in her head. She'd casually mention that nights events and see what his reactions were. Surely he'd give some emotions away...well she was right.  
  
"That stupid git!" Ginny screamed. She was now passed sad and headed strait on to angry. "I know it was him! And to think, our lips touched." She rubbed her mouth with the back of her hand.  
  
She didn't even watch where she was going, and suddenly found herself outside near the Quidditch Pitch. The Gryffindor team was up in the air, practicing for next weeks match. Ginny thought that watching would take her mind off the matter at hand.  
  
"Hey Ginny!" Harry and Ron yelled from their brooms.  
  
Ginny waved at them and watched as they flew quickly, avoiding bludgers. She was so captivated by their flying, that she hadn't thought about Draco once.  
  
"Good practice!" Ron yelled, landing on the ground.  
  
"Aye, aye, Cap'n!" Someone said, saluting Ron, then headed back towards the castle.  
  
"Come on, Gin," Harry said, "The Slytherin team is going to practice now and they don't want any Gryffindors watching."  
  
"I'll meet you guys at the castle...I'm gonna head down to the lake for a while." She replied.  
  
Ron and Harry shrugged their shoulders, then left. Ginny could see a group of seven people coming towards the pitch. She knew it was the Slytherin's and that one of them was Draco. She wanted to confront him. She knew it was him, and she wanted him to admit it. If nothing else came from the conversation, she wanted to see him humiliated.  
  
She hid in the stands until their practice was over. Luckily Draco hung back. They had let the snitch go for practice, but it hadn't showed up yet. Since dinner was starting, the rest of the team left Draco to retrieve it.  
  
Ginny snuck out of the stands and was staring up at the floating Draco.  
  
"Hey!" Ginny yelled.  
  
Draco looked down, puzzled. When he saw Ginny he slowly descended and landed crisply beside her.  
  
"Spying on my team, huh?" Draco sneered.  
  
"Oh yeah, I especially need to report back to the Gryffindors how your beaters both mistook the others head for a bludger...that must have hurt."  
  
Draco almost smiled at Ginny's quick wit...almost.  
  
"Waddya want?" He said.  
  
"I know it was you."  
  
"What do you mean?" But Draco knew exactly what she meant.  
  
"You kissed me! You're the one who woke me up, and don't lie, I remember it, you scum."  
  
"Oh, how quickly your affections change. First I was an angel, now I'm scum?" Draco's eyebrows rose. "Fickle, thy name is Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Don't play games with me, Malfoy!" Ginny nearly shouted. "Why'd you do it, huh? Wanted to get back at Ron? Thought you'd seduce his little sister?"  
  
Draco made no reply.  
  
"Tell me, dang it!"  
  
"I just thought that I'd have a little fun."  
  
Ginny's face grew red with anger and she raised her hand to slap him, but he caught it before it made contact.  
  
"Let me go!" Ginny screamed, and she began hitting him with her free arm, and then kneed him.  
  
Draco doubled over in pain, and fell to the ground. Ginny's first ennetial reaction was to laugh. It was hiliarious to see Draco, on the ground, in pain. Then she felt sort of sorry for him.  
  
"I'm sorry...the Weasley temper." Ginny mumbled, holding her hand out to him.  
  
Draco grasped it, and pulled himself up. He straightened himself up, then lurched his hand out towards Ginny's face, brushing it as he did. Ginny's eyes widened in fright, but then found herself wanting to feel his touch again.  
  
"The snitch." He mumbled, holding his hand in front of Ginny's face.  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
(A/N: thanks for all your reviews ::smiles widely:: i'm a sucker for recognition, what can I say? lol. I'm glad a lot of you liked the idea. I'm a fairy tale freak and wanted to throw a dab of Grimm into the Hogwarts mix. I just wrote this chapter quickly, so forgive me if there's mispelling or not correction grammar. I'm on a time schedule here...some of you might hunt me down and kill me ::looks warily out the window::  
  
Emilipotter, you're right, to Muggles it's Aurora, but they got her name wrong, they screw EVERYTHING up, sheesh!  
  
Nayanya Potter, i'd like to hear your ideas on how the story should go, email me at LWANTLTFRICKSWAY@aol.com) 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Ginny began to run away. How dare he! She yelled to herself. She didn't know where she was going, the tears in her eyes made her vision blury. Yes, she finally released the tears.  
  
She could vaguely hear footsteps behind her, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get away. She stopped, finding herself at the edge of the lake.  
  
"Look, Ginny, I'm sorry." Draco's voice came from behind.  
  
Ginny stared out into the lake and thought of how wonderful it would be to just jump in and drown. Then she wouldn't have to deal with the matters at hand.  
  
"Ginny?" Draco gently grabbed her arm, but wasn't prepared for what happened next.  
  
In one quick motion Ginny forcefully pulled his arm away from her and pushed him into the lake. He was sitting up in the water which came to his knees. A very disturbed frog croaked angrily, then lept off his head. Ginny began to laugh.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Draco said, irritated. He began searching in the water. "My wand fell out!"  
  
"Serves you right." Ginny smiled down on him.  
  
"A little help?" He pleaded.  
  
Ginny paused, then said, "Accio Draco's wand." And a few feet from where Draco was searching, his wand shot out of the water and fell gently into Ginny's hand. Draco reached his hand out, but Ginny shook her head.  
  
"You want it? Come and get it!" And with that she began running, laughing.  
  
"Hey, come back!" Draco yelled, desperately trying to run to shore.  
  
He chased her all the over the grounds. He would have caught up with her earlier but he kept slipping on the grass. She was always just inches away from him, her long hair trailing out behind her. Finally, Ginny turned around, smiled, then slipped the wand down the front of her shirt.  
  
"What, you think I won't go for it?" Draco smirked, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"You--wouldn't--dare." Ginny said, her eyes sparkling.  
  
Draco lunged forward, knocking Ginny onto the ground. She felt the ground beneath her, and began to shiver from the cold grass. Draco was staring down at her, his silver hair brushing against his forehead.  
  
"Give me my wand." He said, trying to supress a smile.  
  
"You didn't say 'please.'" Ginny whispered, fully aware of Draco's weight on top of her.  
  
"Please." Without further hesitation, he leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against hers. He'd been wanting to do that ever since their first kiss. He wanted to find out if it would feel the same...if her lips were still as sweet. He then realized that she was a drug he was addicted to. It drove him crazy, and he wondered if she felt the same way.  
  
"Draco." Ginny whispered, wrapping her hands around his neck. "We shouldn't be doing this." But she made no attempt to stop.  
  
"P'raps." He murmured, planting kisses on her jaw line.  
  
Draco had one hand running throug her hair, and the other rested gently on her hip. He could feel his wand poking him from under Ginny's shirt. "I love you." He whispered involuntarily.  
  
Ginny's eyes shot wide open, and she crawled out from underneath him. Draco was on his knees, Ginny a few feet from him.  
  
"What did you say?" She asked, brushing her hair from out of her eyes.  
  
"Um," Draco looked around for some answers. "I love you."  
  
Ginny stood up, and straightened her clothes. She pulled his wand out and gave it to him, and began to mumble to herself.  
  
"No...this can't be...it just can't happen...a Malfoy? A Weasley?" She began pacing back and forth.  
  
Draco quickly got off the ground and pulled Ginny into an embrace. "Ginny...shhh." His words calmed her. "I don't care what any one else thinks. I love you so much, it hurts."  
  
Ginny could hear his heart beat quicken, and felt his hand stroke her hair. She wanted to stay like that forever, but knew sooner or later they'd have to face realty.  
  
"Your parents would disown you."  
  
"I don't care...they can't force my heart to no love you...believe me, I've tried."  
  
"My brothers would beat you up."  
  
"As long as you could dress my wounds."  
  
"How come you were so mean? When did you start loving me?"  
  
Draco pulled her away so he could look into her eyes. "How can I not fall in love with you? You're so good and kind...I began thinking it would be nice to love someone like you and have someone like you love me back. Then, one day, it just hit me...who better than you?" He smiled, and kissed her forehead.  
  
"But I don't know if I love you."  
  
Draco's heart seemed to have stopped. "Wh--what?"  
  
"Draco, I always thought you hated my guts. It feels nice to kiss you and be held by you...but how do I know that's not just some physical thing?" Ginny paused. "Give me time. I need to sort out my feelings."  
  
Ginny reluctantly pulled away from his warm arms, and walked back to the castle, leaving a very heart broken boy behind.  
  
"Ginny, we've been looking everywhere for you!" Ron shouted at her as she entered the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Leave me alone." Ginny said, then headed to her dorm.  
  
Ron stared, flabbergasted at her. "Who does she think she is?" He asked, pointing towards the girls' dorms.  
  
"Ron, zip your lip." Hermione smiled. "I'll go talk to her."  
  
Hermioned knocked on Ginny's door but heard no reply. She slowly opened it and found Ginny lying face down on one of the five four post beds. She walked towards the bed, and kneeled beside it.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny looked up and Hermione gasped. Ginny's face was red from crying.  
  
"Oh, Ginny...tell me what it is." Hermione sat on the bed and let Ginny lay her head on her shoulder.  
  
"Hermione, have you ever felt like everything you knew was a lie? And when you found out you didn't know if you wanted to live the truth or go back to the lie?"  
  
"I'm not following, sweety." Hermione placed her hand on Ginny's head.  
  
"Draco kissed me." Ginny blurted, causing Hermione to gasp. "He's the one that woke me up from the Sleeping Beauty sleep, and just now, out by the lake, we sort of...made out."  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione was shocked.  
  
"Please, Hermione, listen." Hermione shut her mouth, and let Ginny continue. She told Hermione what had just taken place, and expanded on her confused emotions.  
  
"Wow." Was all Hermione could say afterwards.  
  
"I know."  
  
"I mean, this is life altering. This is huge!"  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny said in frustration. "You're not helping me. I need some answers."  
  
Hermione thought long and hard. "Hmm...we could...no, that would never work. Or maybe!...no, scratch that too. Well, do you think you love him?"  
  
"I told you, I don't know. One minute I hated him, and the next I couldn't keep my lips off of him. But that could just be lust...not love." Ginny sighed. "I don't want to enter into a relationship with him, only to find we have absolutely nothing in common, and end up hating each other."  
  
"I remember reading about this spell...it just might work." Hermione was staring off into space. "I might be able to pull it off, but we'd need something of Draco's...lock of hair, pieace of clothing...anything."  
  
"What will happen?" Ginny asked, getting excited.  
  
"Well, we have to light twelve candles, and place you in the middle with Draco's possession. It's a simple incantation, I've studied it."  
  
"Oh have you?" Ginny raised her eyebrows, causing Hermione to go red.  
  
"Umm...yes. Anyway! It allows the person to see their true love."  
  
"When can we do it?"  
  
"As soon as you get apart of Draco."  
  
"That won't be hard." Ginny smiled.  
  
During breakfast Ron kept his eye on Ginny. He had been bugging her to tell him what was up but she refused, and continued eating.  
  
"I'll owl mom." Ron threatened.  
  
"And tell her what? 'Mom, Ginny's acting weird.'"  
  
"Hermione?" Ron pleaded.  
  
"Nope," Hermione said between bites. "Not telling."  
  
"Ron, your sister can obviously handle herself." Harry said.  
  
Ginny kept taking quick glances at the Slytherin table, and found Draco staring at her every single time she looked up. She needed a piece of him, but which piece? She couldn't just go up to him and snip off some hair, or a piece of his robes. She had the funny feeling that if she just asked, he'd give anything to her.  
  
Ginny excused herself from the table, and as she walked past the Slytherin's she eyed Draco, then motioned towards the corridor. Draco quickly got up, nearly knocking the person sitting next to him down. He followed Ginny out into the hall.  
  
"I've been thinking..." Ginny started.  
  
"And?" Draco looked as if the next words coming out of her mouth could make or break him.  
  
"Can I borrow a quill?" She asked, startling him.  
  
"Um, sure." He rummabed in his pockets and pulled out a very fine quill.  
  
"Thanks!" And with that she left, again leaving a very heart broken boy behind.  
  
Ginny could barely sit through all her classes, knowing that tonight she'd find out if she loved Draco, her brothers worst enemy. She fingered the quill in her pocket and smiled, knowing it belonged to him.  
  
Finnaly, when her last class got out she rushed towards the empty charms room, where Hermione was waiting. Twelve candles were set up around the empty class, and Hermione was lighting them by touching the whick with her wand.  
  
"What did you get?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny pulled out the quill. Hermione took it and palced it on one side of the circle. She placed Ginny opposite the quill, then stood outside the circle.  
  
"Now, you have to release your mind of its thoughts. You need to be calm, and think only of Draco.  
  
That won't be too hard, Ginny thought.  
  
Hermione began to mumble words Ginny had never heard before. The steady mumbling became a loud chant and something began to happen.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was tossing and turning in his bed. He wished Ginny would just tell him if she loved him or not. What if she doesn't? Draco thought. Of course I'd have to kill myself, I'd have nothing to live for. When suddenly, a glowing mist appeard above him.  
  
Draco screamed, and crawled away from the mist which slowly took form. He recognized those long curls, that sweet face.  
  
"Ginny?" He whispered, reaching his hand towards her.  
  
He saw her mouth move excitedly, but no words were coming out and just as suddenly as it appeared, it disappeared.  
  
"I saw him, Hermione!" Ginny yelled, nearly knocking candles as she ran to her friend and engulfed her in a hug. "I love him! I knew I did, I just wanted to be sure...oh no, what will Ron do?"  
  
"Let me handle Ron." Hermione smiled.  
  
"I've got to tell him! I've got to find him!" Ginny rushed out of the room and down towards the dungeons. She knew that Slytherin common room was down here somehwere, all the Slytherins headed in this direction after dinner. On her way through the dark corridors she bumped into someone.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ginny muttered, and began to run, but was grabbed by the arm.  
  
"What just happened?" Ginny looked up at her victim and instantly recognized that silvery hair. "I saw you...in my room! Not that I didn't like it...I just wish I knew what was up."  
  
"I love you!" Ginny blurted out.  
  
"Oh, is that all?" Draco began to walk away, Ginny shouting out in protest. "Just kidding."  
  
Draco rushed back to her side, and picked her up by the waist. He slowly let her down, feeling her hair brush his face.  
  
"I've been waiting to hear those words come out of your mouth for too long."  
  
"Well, you'll be hearing them a lot more often." Ginny smiled, then pulled Draco closer and kissed him.  
  
The End.  
  
(A/N: Ok, I had to end the story! You have no idea how frustrating it is keeping three stories up at once. If you're disapointed in how short this is, read my other D/R story, Linked. And if you're up to reading something entirely different written by yours truly, read The Prophecy. It's about the four founders of Hogwarts. I'll later write a Harry Potter fic incorporating the ancient prophecy...it'll be cool!!!) 


End file.
